The present invention relates to a carburetor of the slide and metering rod type, and more particularly to an air deflector assembly arranged within the carburetor throat to enhance the flow of air from the carburetor inlet around the metering rod in order to reduce turbulence and increase air velocity at the fuel outlet by compressing the air flow. This provides more precise fuel control and an optimum air/fuel ratio for more power with fuel conservation.